Lily
by Bailey2012
Summary: Harry introduces his new daughter to the family - includes all Weasley/Potters also.


Lily

Harry was exhausted, but he wouldn't surrender to sleep for a long time. He was gazing at his wife, who was cradling a tiny girl in a bundle of pink blankets. He had a baby girl.

"We did it, Gin. You did it," said Harry, his voice full of love.

"We got our baby girl," Ginny spoke softly.

If Harry thought he was knackered, he couldn't possibly imagine what Ginny was feeling. This was the third time she'd been through labour, and the third time she came out beaming tiredly. During the rush to St Mungo's, he had left his 2 year-old and 3 year-old sons, Albus and James, with their grandparents in the family waiting room. He imagined that most of the Weasley clan were there now (although doubting the appearance of the Granger-Weasley's and a 2 week-old Hugo).

Harry reached a hand out and brushed his finger softly across his daughter's cheek. She was tiny, much smaller than the boys had seemed. Ginny looked up to her husband, her face full of love. He moved closer and kissed her lips softly.

"I can't face any visitors right now," Ginny said, her eyes showing how tired she was. "Can you take her to meet the mob?"

"Of course, love, try to get some rest, okay?" She nodded sleepily.

Harry carefully took the pink bundle in his arms and pressed his lips quickly to the tiny forehead and then Ginny's. She smiled up at him as she scooted down under the covers. Just as her reached the door, he turned and spoke quietly.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He questioned.

"You tell me every day. And I love you too." She replied with a smile.

Harry slowly made his way down the corridor. He began speaking quietly to his daughter of 40 minutes.

"Now, this family may be a little mad at times, get on your nerves, but they are a very loving family. Always supportive and caring, and keep your best interest at heart,"

As he turned, he faced the door to the family waiting room.

"Let's face them together. You and me, Lils."

He brushed his hand briefly over a tuft of red hair on the top of her head as he reached for the door handle. All conversations stopped as Harry entered the room. He looked up to see all the Weasley's and Potter's; Bill, Fleur, Charlie (who was staying for 2 weeks at the Burrow) George, Angelia, Percy, Audrey were all spread along a large corner sofa. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting in armchairs. To his surprise, Hermione was cradling a very small baby Hugo in a rocking chair, and Ron was sprawled on the couch, with Rose, Albus and James all lying across him asleep.

"Everybody, I want you to meet Lily Luna Potter." As soon as he spoke, a tearfully Molly Weasley ran to congratulate him. She scooped up Lily and started cooing over her. Harry reluctantly allowed his daughter to be passed round. All he wanted was too snatch her back and never let go. Ron detangled himself from all of the children and made his way over to Harry. He gave him a slap on the back.

"Well done, mate."

"Thanks." replied Harry.

George spoke up as Lily was passed to Angelia.

"You do realise, Harry, that you and Gin are outnumbered now. 3 against 2." A smile playing on his lips.

Harry gave a light chuckle. Just then, Albus sat up suddenly, managing to head-but James and knee Rose in the stomach waking them all up. Harry gathered up Lily again and walked over to them.

"Boys, I would like you to meet your sister, Lily".

Albus and Rose stared at the small bundle while James stroked her head affectionately.

"Lily." He said.

"Pretty." Said Rose, still staring at her.

"Very." agreed Harry as he ruffled Rose's curly red locks.

After a few more moments of staring, Harry stood.

"Alright, I think it's time for everyone to get some sleep, don't you?" He spoke clearly to everyone in the room.

All the family nodded their agreement. As Ron flooded home with the Potter children (who were spending the night, while Harry and Ginny stayed at St Mungo's) and Rose in tow, Hermione came over still holding Hugo carefully.

"I'm really happy for you, Harry. Got your little girl now." She spoke lovingly.

She pecked him on the cheek and made her way to the floo.

"G'night." Harry called as the green flames roared to life.

"Well, Lily, that's the family," she squealed adorably. "But now let's get back to Mummy for some sleepy-byes." He had got into baby speak rather quickly, this time round.

As he made the short walk back the Ginny's room, he pondered how wonderful his life was. He had a beautiful, loving and caring wife, a crazy but sweet family and 3 gorgeous children. He stroked Lily's small orange tuft of hair and placed a long kiss to her forehead. He opened the door and saw Ginny snoring slightly, sprawled across her side of the bed, with her left hand on his pillow. The low light made her wedding ring glint as she slept. Harry carefully placed his daughter in her cot and once again kissed her forehead before walking over to Ginny. He kissed her hand before lifting it and sliding in next to her. Her arms automatically wrapped around his torso, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She lifted her leg on top of his, wanting to be as close as possible. Her head rested on his shoulder. He placed a kiss lovingly on the top of her head. She looked up at him tiredly, and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss.

"I love you, Harry. So much." She said as her head fell back to his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied as she snuggled closer.

He closed his eyes, his thoughts on his wonderful daughter, sons and wife. He soon drifted into a deep peaceful sleep, thinking of the amazing days which were guaranteed to follow.


End file.
